fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludicrine
SPOILER WARNING This page contains spoilers for the unreleased stories Cuts Internal: The Return to Genoskaya, Slashes Eternal: The Rise of Zorc, and Father's Day. These spoilers will be consistent throughout the article and will not be blocked out by spoiler tabs. :This article is about the character Ludicrine in terms of canonical stories. If you are looking for the user, see User:Ludicrine. Info Origin and Life :Main article: Memories of Fan-Ball/Ludicrine Ludicrine is a Serrangio most noted for his success in creation of a new universe, the Fan-Ball universe, with his friend ZoshiX. His other accomplishments are creating and co-managing LDZX Corporations and starting the first Monster Adoption Center. He was born on Ithion Satellite, a small moon belonging to Genoskaya. His squadron was led by The Mistress and focused mainly on computer artwork. Ludicrine (number 7 of his squadron) was assigned as the micro pixel artist. Due to financial struggles and mental disorders held back by addictive drugs, he began to take up thievery and used the money for weaponcrafting classes. He learned how to create and repair swords, but soon took up the anchor as his primary form of weaponry after his newly found ancestor, a Neo-Nevadian named Sanford. He later left to seek out more entertaining life. First departing to Alternia, he ended up being ridiculed by many, even going so far as to get into an argument with the troll Vriska Serket that would later result in his half-blindness. He, on the bright side, perfected his weapon-crafting skills, making himself many iron anchors as well as others of rare materials. He also learned of the work of an artist named HankGuideDude and began practicing his pixel art skills. He eventually managed to leave the planet. After months of travel, Ludicrine finally made it to the Dan-Ball Universe where the only intelligent life present was on a planet called Terrania, called "Earth" or "SR World" by its inhabitants. After tampering with a satellite used to communicate with other life, he was captured and placed into an extra-terrestrial holding facility known as "Area 51". LD, however, saw this as welcoming, as he gained "a coat with really long sleeves and a handy pair of handcuffs" from this experience. After an easy escape, he met a young human who had lost her memory. They became friends, traveled together, and sought out to repair her memory. After finding no trace of her existence anywhere, they began to give up, but the woman, being optimistic, decided to start anew, complete with a nickname - Cobalt. They continued to roam about the world documenting creatures and sharing tales of far-off worlds. After many months, the two got married. The demon known as Zorc Necrophades was on the planet at the time and looking for a suitable host. He started to hunt LD and Cobalt to try and leech off of the latter's life and youth while retaining the former's traits and ability to hold multiple living beings. One night, he caught up with them, bludgeoning Cobalt to death and worming his way into Ludicrine's torn heart. As if things couldn't get any worse, The Mistress also showed up, manipul8ed by Vriska, and carved his eye out, knocking him out. When he came to, there was no sign of Cobalt, The Mistress, or Zorc, leading him to believe that all that had happened was a lengthy hallucination, much to his dismay. Despite the fact that Zorc was indeed living inside of him and tormenting him, Vriska was charged with murder, and that he still had his marriage ring, he continued to believe that it was all a sick prank, as he didn't want to believe that he let his beloved die. He then moved in to the castle of Waddle D33, a wealthy landlord of Terrania where he met ZoshiX, a royal yoshi of the Kumkwat Kingdom. They worked together to create the Fan-Ball universe, followed by the first Monster Adoption Center and then by LDZX Corporations. Ludicrine then befriended many people who have then moved to the universe and became an Administrator of it: able to wield a hammer that could "ban" people from entry depending on the willpower of both participants. After many adventures involving plots to destroy LDZX Corp. and its workers, he ascended to Bureaucrat rank, allowing him to appoint other Admins. He currently acts as the Co-CEO of LDZX Corp. and manages other small businesses within it. He has gone on many adventures with the people of his world and has been heralded as one of the Heroes of Acceptance, with the element of Forgiveness. During the events of the Cuts story arc, he becomes possessed by his future-self from an alternate timeline, ı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨. ı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨ (read "Cut") was very violent and influenced LD to do vile acts such as kill everyone in a hospital. This was all to get back at The Mistress, who Cut feels is to blame for the death of Cobalt. The other Heroes of Acceptance get in his way, resulting in the death of DMSwordsmaster, who transfers his soul into him. The Mistress, also blaming herself for the incident, agrees to this, calming Cut down as he realizes that it wasn't her fault at all, thus leaving him to subside. Ludicrine, now with nine souls inside of him, becomes ridiculously unstable. However, finally accepting that he did in fact have a wife, goes to find a method in which to find her and bring her back. Zorc sees this as an easy-out, as LD's body needs to eject two souls in order for himself to be able to sustain life. He releases himself and brings back all of Ludicrine's fears to stop him from interfering in his plans for a new, nightmare-ish world. This sends a glass pear back in time, which is representative of the first thing that LD stole (marking how he fears his past), which also contains Cut (who he now also fears), and also places in his fear of time-travel. Racing against the clock of his demise to stop Zorc and find Cobalt, he is pursued by Luna, who caught wind of her husband's untimely downfall from ZX. After fighting through creatures of darkness, he is caught in a trap by Zorc, which Luna uses to her advantage to attempt to take his life. He is rescued by the other team members, and they continue the chase to find the demon. After finally cornering Zorc, he wins a very short battle and absorbs their souls, taunting them in their harmless forms. Luna then shows up, and Zorc attempts to bargain with her by offering the freedom of DMS and one of the souls he has in his massive collection in exchange for the soul of her unborn child, Solaria. She strikes unexpectedly, giving all of the souls their bodies back, including Cobalt, who was added to his collection somehow. Another fight begins, and as it seems that the gang cannot win, Cut realizes that Zorc is indeed the mastermind behind his wife's death, and sends himself and the demon to the Gray Zone. With everything back to normal and LD stabilized, he finds Cobalt, though he is bawling his eyes out as he knows why she was there. She only came back as one of his fears - the fear of divorcing her. After a sorrowful talk, they break up, getting rid of the last nightmare out there. He makes amends with Luna, talks briefly with ZX, DMS, and Lazro, and departs to the Crop Circle to clear his mind. From the trauma of the events jumbled with his past, he begins to hallucinate and believes that Zorc is still alive and inside of him. At the end of Wrapping Things Up, Ludicrine fully accepts that his no-longer-existing wife has left him and discards his ring. Long after the legacy of Fan-Ball, Ludicrine is supposedly dead after the company supplying his life-sustaining drugs ceases production, though he left a letter to DMS and Luna stating that he is alive and well due to "shenanigans, miracles, and a tiny bit of time-travel". Personality and Physical Description Ludicrine is a fullhosted Serrangio, meaning that all possible spaces for deceased Soul Creatures have been occupied. Since his number is seven, he is the host of seven of these beings. His general personality is a bit odd and fairly shy, but he is known to be rude towards many Trolls and others of his kind. He is also known to be especially kind to humans, though the reason has little to nothing to do with his known past. His Inner Beings may affect his personality to be more forgiving, kind, random, romantic, rude, demonic, or socially awkward to the point of unacceptability. However, some of these traits have been suppressed as the Soul Creatures providing these are dormant. For more about his inner beings, see here. Ludicrine is short in comparison to others of his kind. He, like other Serrangios, has no visible mouth or nose, yet still manages to eat, speak, and breathe, though his voice becomes strained and growly if he is taken off his medication. His eye colors were originally brown and purple, though the purple eye has been gouged out and thus appears as a dark gray. His headwings are waves of lilac and sky blue, with a pink and white flower-like mark on his right and a black line across his inner left. His main wings are white with small swirling engraves. He has six bodyspaers, which is rare and commonly found in shorter Serrangios. He also has a tendency to avoid cursing, a habit brought about from things he claims not to remember, though this is really a quirk he inherited from Cobalt. For no reason whatsoever, he will go by "Jast DeCurro" or "Ludicrine DeCurro" as opposed to "Ludicrine Anagram", his proper name. RPG Info Stat Trend The way Ludicrine's stats tend to be. Has excellent training in aura-type and also healing spells, having the highest magic stat of the characters. He is moreover a "glass cannon"-esque character, being able to put out high magic damage and large heals, but not being able to take a lot of damage due to a less-than-great Health stat. Current Story Due to errors in writing Cuts, Slashes, and Father's Day, stats are under construction. Previous Endeavors The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics *Health: 17,000 *Attack Power: 218 *Magic: 320 *Defense: 218 *Speed: 256 Corruption: He Comes *Health: 9,450 *Attack Power: 165 *Magic: 295 *Defense: 165 *Speed: 187 Dr.Sand: Twisted Fates *Health: 7,560 *Attack Power: 116 *Magic: 170 *Defense: 100 *Speed: 130 Trix 2: The War *Health: 900 *Attack Power: Unknown *Magic: Unknown *Defense: Unknown *Speed: N/A Trix: Adventures of a UFO *Health: 850 *Attack Power: Unknown *Magic: Unknown *Defense: Unknown *Speed: N/A Other Formats Trix Series: Trix: Adventures of a UFO *HP: 850 *AT: **Jump Kick: Decent **Aura Bolt: Fair, pierces armor **Light Beam: Medium, chance to stun *DF: Okay *LV: 60 Trix 2: The War *HP: 900 *AT: **Jump Kick: Decent **Aura Bolt: Fair, pierces armor **Light Beam: Medium, chance to stun *DF: Okay *LV: 62 Upcoming Adventures Due to errors in writing Cuts, Slashes, and Father's Day, stats are under construction. Weaponry :Main article: User:Ludicrine#Weapons Ludicrine owns many anchors and bladed weapons. He is also fairly skilled with magic. See the above link for list of weapons. Personal Life Ludicrine's personal life is directly tied with his business life, as he has nearly no time for work outside of the office/fighting monsters and gridmasks. Relationships Under construction. Alter Ego (Cut) Gallery GodTierSC.PNG|Ludicrine as he appears in most stories Ludicrine.PNG|Ludicrine's old sprite LudicrineSPVTW.PNG|A slightly more accurate sprite in Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World format LudicrineFanart.png|A drawing by ZX MSPLD.png|A MSPaint colored version of the drawing Ludicrine_Drawing.png|A more realistic drawing by LaT Category:Characters